The invention relates to a metering device for liquids, "liquids" being understood to include also pulpy media here. The metering device has a container and a metering vessel, which may consist of a transparent material. It may also have graduations, although these are not necessary for some embodiments. The container consists either as a whole of an elastically deformable material or has at least a wall section, which is elastically deformable.
Metering devices of this type are known, in which liquid can be forced from the container through a standpipe into the metering vessel. The standpipe extends from the base of the container into the metering vessel by an amount required by the specified metering. If the container (in the upright position) is compressed, liquid is conveyed into the metering vessel and, after the pressure exerted on the container is released, sucked back once again up to the height of the standpipe.
This known metering device has the following disadvantages. It is expensive due to the need to install a standpipe and due to a complicated sealing process. The use of the device is not hygienic because, at the end of the metering process, foreign objects such as dirt particles can reach the container together with the liquid, which is sucked back out of the metering vessel back into the container.
Moreover, known metering devices have at least one of the following disadvantages;
complicated manipulations are required at or with the container;
the precision leaves something to be desired;
the metering devices are expensive.
It is furthermore known that a liquid may simply be poured up to a mark into a metering vessel, especially a graduated beaker. However, the handling is complicated and the metered flow cannot be controlled.
The present invention is intended to provide a liquid metering device, which is free of the above-mentioned disadvantages and simple to operate and with which a high metering accuracy can be achieved and with which liquid cannot return to the container from the metering vessel.